Approval
by Little Miss Isabelle
Summary: "Things have changed.  Things are changing.  I like you, Jai, but the best thing for you right now might be to get some distance from me..."  Oneshot inspired by the season premiere.


**A/N:** Soooo… I know I should be working on Dreamer. But I saw all the new one-shots and I just couldn't resist. I'm pretty stinkin' sure this isn't going to be as good as some of the other ones that have already been written, but I had to try anyway. :)

**Disclaimer:** Covert Affairs no es mio! :)

* * *

><p>Approval<p>

Jai pushed open the door to Arthur's office and surveyed his surroundings. People were scurrying everywhere, and boxes of top-secret files filled the room. Just the air of business, of importance, boosted his energy. Home. The seventh floor was home. Whatever Arthur wanted, it couldn't be bad—not when Jai was back where he belonged, not when Arthur looked so pleased to see Jai.

Arthur was rarely, if _ever_, pleased to see anyone. Especially lately.

"Jai! It's good to see you!"

_Well, that certainly couldn't be bad news, right?_ Jai had been worried that it could be, especially with the rumors about Liza's activity since he'd left for Sri Lanka with Annie and Ben, but Arthur was almost… _grinning_. Dare he hope he could get his job back?

If anyone would have asked, he would have told them he had never lost his job. He was always a seventh-floor guy. Arthur's right-hand man. He might have served Joan in the DPD for several months, but Jai had always been loyal to Arthur. While he loved his time with Annie, and he appreciated the fact that Auggie was almost treating him civilly, this was where he belonged. Doing the important missions. Changing the world.

He wasn't meant to be one of the low-level spies, training the newbies and fraternizing with the techies. He'd always wanted to be one of the important ones, learning from the best, until it was his turn. He'd plastered his best charmer grin on his face, followed orders, and patiently bided his time, knowing he would return to work in Arthur's office, some day very soon. Being here, in Arthur's office again, brought the dream alive. He could practically taste it.

Jai surveyed the room, wondering if he should have come at another time. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Arthur shrugged it off and guided Jai off to a corner. "Not bad, just busy."

Jai nodded. "All right. I'll be quick." He looked up to study his boss. "Mercer's back—what's the play? What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with Joan."

Jai thought his world would drop out beneath him at those three words. Stay with Joan? Was Arthur serious? Jai and Arthur had never really discussed Jai's dreams, or his future with the Company, but Jai had always thought that Arthur knew, instinctively, what kind of guy Jai was, and what this job meant to him. He had never thought it would come to this—being sidelined by the one man he respected the most.

He tried to control the muscles in his face, school them into obedience, but his disappointment and shock shone through, like an idiotic newbie. _What was wrong with him?_ "Th-that was supposed to be temporary," he managed.

Arthur stared back at Jai stoically, just a little bit sympathetically. "Things have changed. Things are changing. I like you, Jai, but the best thing for you right now might be to get some distance from me."

Quiet resignation filled Jai's face, and he forced his facial muscles to relax. Arthur had been more of a father to Jai than Henry ever had, and yet, once again, he was being dismissed, being pushed away, as if he was no more wanted than yesterday's news. Jai was strong—he would deal with it—but it hurt just enough to realize that the two men he wanted the approval of the most were pushing him away.

_What was wrong with him?_ Jai had always done his best, always worked harder than anyone, always overcome every obstacle. He had proved himself, to Joan, to the DPD, to his mother, almost to himself even. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for Arthur or Henry.

"That's funny. Someone else gave me the exact same advice."

"Someone may be looking out for you," Arthur said, and his eyes looked almost warm, as if he might actually mean some of the words he had said.

Jai nodded, biting the inside of his lip, and walked back through the double doors. He had been dismissed. He was no longer a seventh-floor guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** D'awww… I could never pair Annie and Jai together, but did you _see_ Jai in that episode? I liked him quite a bit last season, but I think I'm going to love him this season. :)

Besides, everybody's been covering most of the good A&A moments, so I figured I'd give Jai a bit of glory. :)

Please review! :)


End file.
